Today's Internet traffic profiles show a large percentage of OTT (over-the-top) media traffic from media content providers such as video streaming sites. While the content is distributed geographically, either through their own, or third-party CDNs (Content Delivery Networks), it often ends up consuming a lot of bandwidth in customer facing Internet Service Provider (ISP) networks, both internally and at peering points. Such bandwidth consumption greatly increases transit costs as well as impacting the customer experience. Furthermore, OTT traffic is difficult to cache because the ISPs don't have explicit relationships with the OTT content providers. In addition, the OTT content often has special HTTP properties that make it non-cacheable in the traditional sense, such as the inability to uniquely identify cacheable objects through their uniform resource locators (URLs).